Of Teasings and Mistletoe Mishaps
by ReaperNinjaGirl976
Summary: Gaara takes teasing a little too seriously, and Hinata is the elusive master during the holidays... a bit OC but i think it's cool... t for in case!


**Hey-o! I wanted to make my first oneshot a cute little GaaHina one during the holidays! I might make one for New Years if I have at least 10 reveiws on this story. I hope you enjoy it!**  
**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not! Christmas as well I do not own! ... so Yoda am I hehehe!**

Hinata walked into the building carrying three gifts: one had a white background with purple circles and purple ribbons, another had a purple background with thick, dark black lines with black ribbons, but the last one was extremely special. She peered down the hall and started to run to her room silently. She paused when she heard a noise behind Gaara's door. Hearing no other sound she grinned and ran into her room. Sighing in relief as she closed the door, she turned and was face-to-face with the Kazekage himself. Gasping, she gripped the presents tighter and grinned. "Hey Gaara," she said, "What's up?" Gaara grinned mischievously, "What are those Hinata?" he asked leaning closer to her face, causing her to blush beet red. "Oh nothing," she said leaning fully against the door.

Sliding past him she walked to her closet and placed all four down, with Gaara peering over her shoulder. "Which one's mine?" he asked looking curious. Hinata smiled, and grabbed the black one with the red dripping design and red ribbons. "This is yours," she said, "But you have to wait until tonight to open it." Gaara pouted like a little kid, "I wanna open it now." He said crossing his arms. Hinata laughed, "Nope not until tonight." She said. Gaara lunged to grab the gift. Hinata, expecting the lunge, side-stepped and ran out of the door laughing at his defeat. Gaara growled and ran after her.

Gaara tried to use his sand to grab her, but Hinata jumped and ran on the ceiling. "Miss me, miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" she chanted like a child. Gaara's eyes widened; she had indirectly given him permission to steal her first kiss. Gaara smirked. This was no longer about the present, but about grabbing her and kissing her like he had always dreamed since he met her. Using his sand to push off of, he jumped onto the ceiling as well and ran as fast as he could. Hinata, now noticing his speed and objective, ran like the wind and clutched the present tighter.

Temari walked down the hall casually, thinking something was going to happen. Shaking off the feeling, she turned the corner and almost ran into Hinata's head. "No present for you!" se laughed tauntingly at Gaara. Gaara smirked and yelled back, "I think I'll get the other present when I catch you!" Temari raised a delicate blond eyebrow at the unusual pair. Shrugging, she walked off to go Christmas shopping for everyone.

Gaara tried once more to use his sand. Using a lot of chakra, he made the sand faster to grab Hinata's foot and hang her from the ceiling coated in sand. Smirking in triumph, he sauntered over and cupped her face. "I win." He said, "Now I get a kiss." Hinata smirked, "Do you Gaara? Do you really?" she asked before poofing into thin air. Gaara's eyes widened. She used a clone? Growling in anger, Gaara set off to find Hinata in the town…

He came back and angrily walked into his office. He couldn't find Hinata anywhere! She had simply disappeared into thin air. A knock at the door sounded, "Come in." he commanded, sitting at his desk. Hinata, Temari, and Kankuro all walked in with presents in their arms. "Merry Christmas!" they shouted in unison. Passing the gifts to one another they drank eggnog and left to open their gifts. (In Japan, you do not open your gift in front of the person who gave it to you.)

**Hinata's gifts: Matching purple scarf, mittens, and ear muffs from Kankuro, a large white and purple fan from Temari, and a pure white pearl necklace from Gaara.**

**Kankuro's gifts: hand carved puppet from Hinata, new purple face paint (MAKEUP) from Temari, and puppeteer jutsu scrolls from Gaara.**

**Temari's gifts: fan polisher from Kankuro, fan charm bracelet from Hinata, and hidden wind scrolls from Gaara.**

Gaara had gotten a handmade black pillow with his red kanji stitched in the middle from Temari and new Kazekage robes from Kankuro. Hinata walked over with her gift in hand and placed it on Gaara's desk gently before leaving the room.

Gaara unwrapped his present and gasped silently. There, sitting in the wrappings, was a picture of him and Hinata together. He was smiling a bit and she was smiling fully with a cute little blush on her cheeks. On top of it was a blood red kanji outlined in black. It meant "Forever". Forever? What does it mean? "Do you like it?" Hinata's voice asked, cutting into his thoughts. She pulled out a purple kanji outlined in black that meant "Together". Gaara smiled and put his around his neck. "I love it." He said.

Hinata smiled and turned to leave. Gaara leaned beck into his chair, and looked at the ceiling. His eyes widened, "Stop," he commanded. Hinata paused, looking confused. Gaara smirked as he pointed to the ceiling. Hinata slowly looked up, and there in all of its holiday glory was mistletoe. Hinata blushed a deep red and looked at Gaara with wide eyes. Gaara quickly stood and strode over to Hinata in joy. Grabbing her shoulders, he kissed her deeply with all of the passion he could muster. Gaara pulled back and smirked, "I got my Kiss Hinata." She said. Hinata smirked, "Did you Gaara? Did you really?" she asked before poofing into smoke. Gaara's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. Grabbing his gourd, he stormed out of the room to go and find Hinata…

**I'm real sorry if it was bad... oh well Happy Holidays!**


End file.
